


Good God

by tatethetot



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Minor Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, No Jefferson, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Relationship, Smut, Support, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, amberprice, big time gaps, kinda oneshots but in the same timeline, let nathan be happy, sober nathan, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatethetot/pseuds/tatethetot
Summary: Nathan Prescott finally gets the happiness he deserves.and this nerd named warren.





	1. Chapter 1

Nathan sighed scanning his surroundings with an impressive look. Rachel and Victoria worked really hard on this Hawaiian themed summer party in the indoor pool. Big fake palm trees scattered the sides of the rooms and kids were throwing themselves into the big pool one after another. 

Hayden tapped Nathans shoulder, nudging a shittily rolled blunt towards him as smoke escaped his lips. Nathan of course noticed the way his lips pursed and his chest sank, because unfortunately to be found out by the richest little boy in town. Nathan Prescott was gay. Many people had their suspicions based on shitty stereotypes or whatever they came up with to entertain themselves but everytime he was asked he would continuously deny it. He tried to pray it away, pretend it wasn’t there. But everytime he watched Hayden chug water, his adams apple bobbing, it made Nathan sweat. 

One night he broke down in Victorias arms as she consoled him, swearing to never tell anyone. He trusted her more than anything and for once in his life. He felt safe. 

Nathan blinked and took the swisher between his fingers, taking a long satisfying draw from the plant inside. His anxieties ebbed as the smoke traveled into his lungs and he smiled slightly to himself. In the past year he was finally on the road to being happy. He had friends, well Rachel and Victoria dragged him to hang out with Max and Chloe. This usually consisted of Nathan and Chloe bickering as Rachel gets everybody stoned and they end the night giggling. He stopped drinking and doing drugs (besides weed, oops) and Victoria checked with him consistently. The psychologist his father signed him up for privately started to actually show hope for Nathan and he was thriving. Nothing could stop his fear of being judged or rejected for his sexuality, or his depression and anxiety, and nothing could take away his traumas. But time and love was healing him, and that was the best thing he could get.

The blunt made its way back to Nathan when he saw a group of kids arriving to the circle with Rachel. A tall lanky boy with shaggy brown hair followed behind Max Caufield and Chloe Price. Rachel pointed to the boy and smiled at the group,

“This is Warren, he’s totally chill!” She gave two thumbs up and Warren mimicked with a cheesy smile.

The group emitted little greetings as they got back into the swing of passing the weed around amongst the VIP section. Max took a few puffs, Chloe and Rachel smoked as much as they always do, a lot. Warren took a few long shaky drags and his eyes beamed red after the 4th one, he coughed and sputtered, giggling. Nathan laughed along with him and the others who witnessed his mini-death while Warren recovered. They all began talking and such, putting a joint amongst them to fill the time. Nathan didn’t provide much conversation, not that he’s much of an extrovert anyways. He took a deep breath and stood,

“I’m going to go get some fresh air.” Nathan said as he wandered off toward the exit  
Victoria shot him a concerned look as he left but Hayden was already passing her the joint before she could stand. 

Nathan reached the cool outside, breathing in the night air. He leaned up against a wall and looked around his surroundings. He dug his hands into his pockets and slipped his phone out.

New Message!

He sighed and unlocked the device.

Vic: You ok?

N: Yup

Just as he went to hit send he heard the door next to him swing open and hit him in the face, the doorknob going into his ribs. He let out a sound of pain and the person at fault of his injury yelped, swinging the door closed.

“Sorry!”

Nathan looked over to see the tall boy, it was Warren. He knitted his eyebrows and held his chest. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked worried or whatever.” he said awkwardly,

Nathan sat in silence, staring at Warren with confusion

“It sounds really invasive and pushy now that I look back on it.” he confessed

Nathan smiled and nodded, “I’m fine, thanks.”

Warren smiled back, “Sorry for almost busting your fucking ribs..” he started chuckling

Nathan held back a laugh, “You’re a dick.” he said back in a joking tone.

Warren nodded in agreement and looked around them, the street lights were on and Vortex party posters were plastered everywhere. Nathan sighed and stood up straighter. 

“I’m pretty tired so, I’m gonna go.” Nathan said slowly and smiled vaguely and began walking toward the dorms, still holding his ribs.

“Oh, I could walk with you, I was thinking of heading off too.” Warren piped in after he took one step. 

Nathan looked back, “Huh?”

Warren stopped, “Um. I could walk with you. We both live in the same dorms so it seemed logical.” he explained.

Nathan looked at him with judging eyes, almost as if he were trying to see through him, into his brain to understand his thought process and how this cute nerd was making Nathan want to slap the shit out of him and kiss him on the cheek. He let his thoughts run for a second, sitting in silence between the two of them before he spoke up,

“Yeah, sure.”

Warren smiled in relief and followed Nathan toward the dorms. They didn’t talk too much on the way to the dorms, Warren asked simple questions about Nathan and Nate did the same. He slowly began to talk more comfortably with this new guy, small talk coming naturally and witty comments filled the walk up the stairs. They finally made it to the top of the stairs, walking down the hallway and stopping at Nathan's door. 

“You coming to the end of the year party next week?” Nathan asked, turning to Warren.

Warren pondered, “I mean, I could.” he said finally with a smile, “If it means we can sesh again together then I’m all in” he said with a joking wink

Nathan chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, maybe next time you’ll be high enough to flirt properly with Max.” he said, opening his door.

Warren turned bright red, “Hey I’m not that bad!”

“Sure” Nathan closed the door and smiled to himself


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nathan doesnt understand how to feel

Nathan took a deep breath, drying his face with the nearest towel he could grasp blindly after splashing his face with cold water from the sink beneath him. He looked into the mirror, the roots of his hair slightly wet and his eyes puffy. He exited the bathroom after a few more breaths and walked down the hall back into Warren’s dorm. 

They had all got together after the End of the Year party at Warren’s dorm to watch movies on his new T.V. and Nathan quickly excused himself to get his shit together. Warren had hung out with him all night, sharing a joint with him on a fluffy couch with Rachel on the floor in front of them, smirking. He felt a tension he didn’t understand and the water unfortunately didn’t do much but dampen him.

Nathan knocked once and opened the door slowly, joining the others on Warrens bed and couch in front of the T.V. Rachel, Victoria, Max, Chloe, Kate, and Warren all sat semi-silently amongst themselves munching on snacks until Nathan peaked in, they all drew their attention to him quickly and moved back to the movie. Nathan nudged his way through the crowd, Rachel and Chloe were sitting on each other on one end of the couch while Max sat on the floor with her back to Kate’s knees where she sat on the other end of the couch. Victoria sat on the side of the bed nearest to Rachel and Chloe and Warren sat on the opposite side of her. He shimmied in between Victoria and Warren awkwardly and sat down soundly, taking the blanket that Victoria immediately offered him when he got comfortable. They marathoned hours and hours of movies on Netflix together as they all one by one fell asleep, tired and relaxed.

The next morning Nathan woke up to being curled up to Victoria, Warren slightly sprawled out beside him. Sunlight shone through the blinds and Kate, Max and Rachel seemed to be chit-chatting on the floor with Chloe sprawled out on the couch. Nathan sat there for a while, not wanting to wake Victoria until he heard Rachel say, 

“Good morning sunshine.” and Victoria groan in front of him.

She stretched out slightly and turned around to face Nathan, he opened his eyes and looked up at her as she moved. She smiled at him and adjusted to be laying on her side. 

“You sleep okay?” she asked him quietly

Nathan nodded softly, “Yeah it was okay, I fell asleep last though.”

Victoria nodded and then pondered for a moment, suddenly her eyes went wide,

“We need doughnuts.” she said quickly

Warren shuffled and looked over, “Yes please.” he said groggily.

Nathan sighed, “Chloe’s passed out she won’t be up until like 11.” he deadpanned  
“So?” Victoria asked.

“That means I have to drive to go get them.”

She took a beat, “But don’t you love me?”

Nathan groaned and she chuckled, sitting up and rocking him,

“Pleeeaaasssee” she begged, laughing

Nathan grumbled and began to laugh,

“Fineee” he sighed, “You’re paying”

She groaned and fell back with an angry, “Fine.”

Warren ordered the doughnuts and coffee at the front next to Nathan. They both carried the groups breakfast to Nathan’s truck carefully setting them down. They both climbed into the cab and Nathan put the keys in the ignition, starting up the truck. He began driving and rolled down the windows, playing music on the radio while Warren sat next to him. They sat in silence until Nathan looked over suddenly to find Warren staring at Nathan's jaw and lips, spaced out in thought as he watched him breath or swallow. Nathan felt himself heat up at the attention and continued to drive, attempting to ignore the boy next to him.

He stopped at a red light and tapped his fingers anxiously, glancing back to his right to see Warren focused on his hands on the steering wheel, trailing to his chest. Nathan didn’t understand why this blew something out of him but he exploded suddenly,

“Why the fuck are you staring at me fag?” He grumbled to Warren, the light turning green.

Warren looked dumbfounded and stumbled over his words, “W-What the fuck?” he asked, offended.

Nathan immediately heated up again, “Just stop staring at me.” he said, with a lot less venom.

Warren sighed and looked out the window silently for the rest of the car ride to the dorms and it stayed that way all the way up the stairs and into the room as well.  
When they entered the dorm room the girls were all sitting around or on the couch, talking and fiddling with phones. Chloe was awake as well and immediately perked up when the door was opened, she was probably told by Rachel about the doughnuts. Nathan walked in and set the coffees on the coffee table as Warren followed behind, setting them down next to the coffee,

“Thank you guys!” Max said happily, reaching for the coffee that looked like hers and examined the scribbles on the side.

Everyone huddled around, grabbing their fix and sitting down. Most of the people besides Kate, Max, and Nathan were also hungover from the night before so the doughnuts went quickly. Everyone chit chatted with each other, Nathan staying silent, nibbling on a powdered donut next to Victoria. She leaned over slowly and discreetly as Rachel told a wild story, taking sips of coffee as she went,

“You ok, Nate?” she whispered to him, not keeping her eyes off Rachel.

“Not really.” he admitted quietly.

She thought for a moment with knitted brows,

“When we finish we both go to your dorm and talk.” she concluded, glancing toward him with a warm smile. 

Rachel finished her story and everyone filled their tummies with the doughnuts and coffee around them. People began to slowly leave starting with Kate, then Rachel, then Victoria and Nathan and lastly Max and Chloe. Nathan walked with Victoria down the hall to his own dorm room and opened the door for the two of them. As soon as the door was closed he looked over to see Victoria sitting on his bed with a concerned look toward him. He sighed and walked to her, plopping down onto the bed next to her.

Two weeks had passed and Nathan still hadn’t taken Victoria's advice on apologizing to Warren and trying again. She was convinced that Warren had a thing for him and kept bitching to Nathan about his needs and its ok to be gay blah blah blah. Nathan zoned out slightly, thinking of the way he caught Warren staring at his, eyes wide, lips slightly parted. He was confused why the image stuck in his mind and groaned internally. He stretched out in his bed and stared at the number Victoria had sent him. It was Warrens. He squished his eyes shut for a second and took a deep breath, clicking the text icon.

N: Hey Warren, its me Nathan

He looked at it and groaned, after deleting the message and dropping the phone onto the bed he stared up at the ceiling. What the fuck was bothering him so much about all of this. He couldn’t help but feel disgusted about how Warrens attention made him feel. It felt unsafe to express. Like everything would collapse if this was the truth but deep down. He knew it was. He held his breath and grabbed his phone quickly typing out a message

N: Hi Warren, its Nathan im sorry for what i said, it wasnt okay. We still ok?

He sat in silence and fear staring at his phone, hitting send. More silence followed until Nathan threw his phone down on the bed and got up to put distance between him and the device. He rushed to the minifridge and grabbed a water bottle, chugging some to drown out what had just happened. He moved the bottle from his lips, putting a cap on it and took a long breath. Suddenly Nathan's phone vibrated violently on his bed and he squeaked in surprise. He rushed over to check it. 

Warren: yeah, thx 4 apologizing. Wanna marathon harry potter this weekend?

Nathan let go of the breath he was holding and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate sleeps over after binge watching harry potter with Warren and gay shit happens. 
> 
> Nathan flips out

Nathan woke that Sunday morning curled up in Warrens arms, Warrens hands were framing his hips as he was pressed up against his chest and the bed beneath them. Nathan took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself from this situation. He kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep for a moment to think of the nearest exit. After a few seconds of silence he looked up toward the other boy and saw his eyes half open staring at Nathan as he pretended to sleep. Nathan felt his body burst in goosebumps and his stomach jump as he quickly closed his eyes, scrunching his nose. He heard Warren let out a small chuckle under his breath and glared up at him. He wore a warm sleepy smile as he stared half lidded at the blonde boy in front of him.

“You’re ridiculous” Warren mumbled groggily and planted a kiss on Nathans head, right at his hairline.

Nathan once again felt every inch of his skin jump in response and sighed. He slowly looked back up at Warren.

“Why are you trying to be all gay to me?” Nathan deadpanned

Warren pursed his lips and thought for a moment, 

“Well, I’m bisexual first of all.” he began with a smug smile, “And I think you’re a pretty cool person with a good personality under all the douchebaggery”

Nathan snorted at the use of “douchebaggery” and rolled his eyes.  
“So you assume that I’m attracted to males?” Nathan asked

Warren bit his lip, “Are you? I was just gonna flirt until you told me to leave you the fuck alone” he said slowly

Nathan sat for a moment, processing the words he just heard. Then he burst into a fit of laughter, scrunching his nose and giggling under his breath. Warren smiled, confused and began to chuckle along. 

Nathan took a long breath with one more giggle, “You’re ridiculously bold for a nerd”

Warren laughed, “Well, yeah, humans gotta sometimes just get to the point” he explained

Nathan nodded and thought for a moment, sitting in the morning silence.

“So you’re into me?” he asked finally

Warren sighed, “I mean. First I want you to be my friend because I enjoy spending time with you.” he said

“But if you’re okay with taking it farther, I’d be um down for that…” he trailed off, averting eye contact, face red as a cherry.

Nathan looked at him for a moment and thought. He really, really, really thought about everything to do with this. He sat and pondered every outcome. And then, it all disappeared.

Nathan leaned up toward Warren and kissed him on the cheek tentatively. He backed up slowly and looked at Warren with a questioning and concerned glance.

“Is that okay? For now?” Nathan asked quietly.

Warren smiled and nodded, “Of course.”

N: Victoria if you don’t get your ass over to my dorm asap im going to freak the fuck out

Nathan paced his room frantically, running his fingers through his hair and fidgeting with his cellphone, waiting for Victoria to respond. He paced toward his bed and finally sat down, holding his head in his hand as he stared down at his phone. A little R with a check mark appeared near his message and he perked up.  
Vic is typing…

Vic: omw, rn

He sighed with relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate gets sum

Warren opened the ubers back door for Nathan politely and smiled as he climbed in. Warren hopped into his seat, shutting the door, and began buckling his seatbelt. He glanced up at Nathan, it seemed he was nervous beyond belief. It’s not that Warren blamed him or thought it was rude but he couldn’t help but feel bad, understanding the hardships he’s overcome and is still battling. But above it all, Warren wanted to help. Help him feel safe, help him know he has so much more potential than he thinks he does. He’s so much more than his family. 

The two boys had been casually hanging out in each others dorm or with mutual friends for the past month and a half through the summer. They got pretty close, sharing meaningful conversations and texting frequently. One night they were discussing American Horror Story and all of a sudden asked Nathan out for a movie date. Nathan had never felt his hairs rise higher than in that moment. He quickly agreed out of hidden excitement, wording it to sound uninterested.

Nate: Sure.

Nathan felt the hot breath of Warren Graham on his neck as he trailed kisses down his collarbones. Nathan had one hand in Warrens hair and the other keeping him sat up on his bed. Warren brought a hand to trail up Nathans abdomen under his shirt, the boys natural reaction was to flinch but Warren slowly kissed his shoulder, soothingly. He just left his hand sprawled on his stomach as he moved back to the other boys lips. Nathan kissed him back smoothly and slowly, moving a hand to cup his jaw. They moved their lips together, licking inside each others mouth and grabbing onto what they could. Nathan began to feel up Warrens back under his shirt. Warren hummed into his mouth happily and encouraged Nate.

Nate pulled away slowly, his lips feeling wet and tender. He looked at Warren and smiled awkwardly. Warren just beamed in response, kissing his forehead. Nate felt his heart jump and he switched their positions mid makeout so that he straddled Warrens thighs. Warren kept one hand on Nates hip and the other was placed on Nathans bare rib cage under his shirt. 

Nathan felt a hardness under him and blushed, realizing this was actually pleasing Warren. He wanted him. Nathan felt wanted. He huffed slightly and began to grind down onto him slowly, latching his lips onto his neck, kissing slowly, trailing his tongue along the side as he went. He heard Warren groan as he slid his hand to cup his thigh, right under his ass. Nathan hummed and continued with another wave of confidence. Warren held him tightly, encouraging him as he went. 

Nathan detached from Warrens neck, 

“Could you lose the nerd shirt please?”

Warren chuckled and slapped Nathans thigh playfully.

Several kisses, moans and hickies later and Nate was in his boxers while a naked Warren kissed down his chest, placing marks along his ribs and sides carefully as he went. He left pepper kisses on his stomach and held one of his hand on his chest. Warren kept his eyes on Nathan, watching his face, making sure he felt good, taking care of him. He felt his heart warm and stomach tickle when he kissed right below Nathans naval and he mewled, squirming slightly. Warren smiled and brought his lips to Nathans inner thighs, leaving trails of bites and kisses, he still held Nathans hand and used the other to hold the boys legs open. He kissed the hem of Nathans boxer briefs and looked up at him,

“Is okay if I take these off?” he asked softly, like he would be happy to do anything for the blond beneath him. (He probably would)

Nathan nodded softly, taking a deep breath, his dick twitching at the thought of Warren sucking him off. He felt himself throbbing beneath the fabric as Warren began to remove it. The cold air hit him and he breathed heavily, biting his lip. Warren smiled up at him,

“You’re so perfect.” he murmured into his knee, kissing it. 

Nathan felt his head spin and bucked involuntarily.

Warren looked back at him with big honey eyes.

“You’re so handsome and smart. You’re so talented.” he continued, kissing down his inner thighs as he talked.

Nate hummed and spread his legs as he went, eager and dizzy on Warrens words. They were so smooth and warm. They filled his body with heat and rendered him helpless. Warren finally made it to Nathans length after gushing over the boy and leaving as many kisses and hickies he could all over his thighs and hips. Warren kissed the tip and sucked softly, massaging his tongue against his slit. He brought a hand to hold his base and the other to rub under his spread out thighs. He licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, slicking it up with his saliva. He suckled softly and lovingly on the sides and tip of his dick, watching Nathans face blush and his eyes squeeze shut. His bottom lip was in between his teeth and he gripped the sheets underneath him.

“You look so good,” Warren praised when he popped off his length.

Nathan whined, “You make me feel good…” he said quietly.

Warren felt his heart swell and nuzzled his thigh, “I’m so glad.”

Nate watched as Warren made his way back to his dick, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking, rubbing his thumb along the underside of his length as he did. He sunk own slightly, swirling his tongue around and making Nathan lose his breath for a moment. He sunk down further at this reaction, making his way ¾ down his pink cock. 

Nathan felt his stomach sputter and whined loudly, covering his mouth and biting his knuckles as Warren continued to suck Nathan down into the back of his mouth, bumping into his throat as he bobbed. Nathan couldn’t help but pant and spread his legs for the boy performing beneath him. His mouth felt heavenly and oh god he felt himself getting close. Nathan had masturbated plenty of times and fucked around with girls when he hated gays but the sensation of having sex properly with someone he trusted and attracted too was crashing down. He felt tears fill his eyes as he whined loudly, biting his knuckles,

Warren lifted up slowly, looking worried, “Are you okay Nate?” 

Nathan felt big fat tears stream down as he looked at Warren, “Yeah.” he sputtered.

Warren gave him a soft smile and moved up to sit Nathan up on his lap again. 

“Warren, seriously I’m okay.” he wiped his face with his wrists.

Warren gave him a serious look. Nathan smiled and leaned toward him, capturing his lips between his own, kissing him deeply,

“I’m perfect.” Nathan whispered as he slowly pulled away

Warren smiled, “You are.” he agreed

Nathan rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose, “I mean I’d,”

He leaned forward and kissed Warrens cheek

“,I’d like to continue?” he said softly against his skin.

Warren smiled and nodded, leaning closer and kissing Nathan slowly and passionately, rubbing his thighs and sides as they kissed. They separated as Nathan laid his head on Warren shoulder, planting kisses where he could reach. Warren reached down between the two of them and grasped their lengths together with one hand. Nathan gasped slightly, bucking up into his hand and against the head of his cock. 

Warren began stroking them together with one hand, kissing Nathans neck as he did so. Nathan felt his stomach tighten again, slowly winding up at Warren continued to rub them together. Nathan was panting and whining against Warren, bucking slightly every other stroke. Warren whispered praises and groans into Nathans skin, huffing and increasing speed.

Nathan felt his stomach curl and the pressure was suddenly becoming so so so much and way too amazing to be true, 

“I’m- gonna,” Nathan sputtered between breaths,

“It’s okay, go ahead, I’ve got you. You’re so perfect baby.”

Suddenly Nathan felt everything burst inside of him, whining and bucking as he came all over Warrens fist and dick. Warren came after a few more strokes, Nathan whining against him as he came down from the orgasm he just experienced. Warren huffed and a few ropes of cum landed on himself and Nathan. They sat against each other, catching their breath for a moment before Nate groaned, 

“I gotta get a wash rag to clean this up” he mumbled into Warrens shoulder.

“Yeahh.” he said slowly, staying still, slumped against the blonde boy.

Nate huffed, “Lazy” he said as he sat up, slowly standing.

“I could-” Nathan grabbed to rags from his cabinet, running them under the faucet. Warren watched as the naked boy stood there, a great view of his ass.

“Like what you see?”

Warren felt his face go beet red.


End file.
